Black Moon Rises (part One)
by blackiron69
Summary: Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailors must fight a new evil that seeks to take over japan and perhaps the rest of the world, but are suddenly aided by a superhero from the villains past who has come to seek revenge and to save the world.


_**Black Moon Rises**_

 _ **(Part one)**_

 _ **a fanfiction story by blackiron69**_

 _ **written by blackiron69**_

 _ **edited by blackiron69**_

 _ **produced by blackiron68**_

 _ **music by ac/dc and kenny g**_

dawn was braking in neo-tokyo, japan. Japan is a beautiful city with lots of culture and great food such as sushi and eggrolls and rice, like, different kinds of rice too, not just like white rice but fried rice and other kinds as well it's pretty cool, I think they also can turn rice into other stuff like pastries but im not sure how that works

anyways

so it was morning in neo-tokyo and sailor moon was getting up and waking up because she was asleep but now its morning so she wakes up. She goes into the kitchen to cook breakfast, but in japan they dont have stuff like cereal and waffles, so they have japanese breakfast, sushi with eggs and rice and eggrolls

while she is eating breakfast a knock comes upon the door, which is the front door not the back, and she gets up to answer it and when she does its her good friends Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailur Pluto, Sailor Nibiru, Sailor Venus, Sailor Sailor Neptune, Sailor Tatooine, and her cat Luna who was a black cat who actually could talk in english except it wasnt it was japanese but I cant speak jpaanese so this is in english but just pretend its in japanese for the sake of the story

she invited them in and they all sat around and ate traditional japanese breakfast food such as eggs and rice and sushi and eggrolls and those little cookies that look like fish and they didnt drink milk because I heard they dont drink milk in japan because of lactoes interolants so instead they drank water

"sailor moon sailor moon, I have some big news to tell you" sailor mercury said to sailor moon and the other sailors besides sailor moon. "yes, what is this big news all about that you want to tell me sailor mercury?" sailor moon asked.

"there is a gang of evil robots from outer space that came to earth in robot space ships and they are attacking innocent people and women and children and even kidnapping some of them to hold them hostage until the president of japan (who in this story is Shigeru Miyamoto who made Mario and Link and Sonic the Heghog and many other Nintendo games) gives them all the money in japan."

"oh that's terrible what shall we do" said Sailor Venus. "we have to come up with a plan to stop them" interjects Sailor Mars. "I think we should just go beat them all up and send them back to their evil robot planet that which they came from befvore coming here!" says sailor pluto.

"everyone just calm down" sailor moon says trying to calm them all down before any rash decisions are made. "we have to get information about who the robots are to begin with in the first place because if we dont know what they are we cannot posibly defeat them."

"sailor moon is right and super smart" says princess peach who btw was also in the group

so after breakfast they all went to the living room where they sat on pillows around a big table because in japan they dont have chairs. There they took out notebooks and pencils and pens and sat down and got to work on a plan on how to find out more information about the robots and how they can maybe beat them and save all the peoples of japan

then a call

came in to sailor moons new iPhone XS which she got at the neo-Tokyo Apple store for $900. she answered the phone, "hello?" she answered

"is this sailor moon" a familiar voice spoke out in a heavy japanese accent

"omg is this who I think it is?" sailor moon asked into the phone

"yes, this is hideo kojima, vice president of japan. ms. Moon, no doubt you have heard of the problem facing all of japan and our struggles against the robot army that have come and have invaded us and kidnapped our good people" he says over the phone

"yes I have heard and so have all the other sailors and we are as we speak coming up with a plan to find out more about the robots and stop them for good and get back the good people of japan." sailor moon says to vice president kojima. "that is good, we have word that a small group of them are making their way to the Asakusa District to take over the battery factory there because they need to eat batteries to live, batteries are like food to them."

"thank you vice president, I wlil tell the others what you have just told me over the phone. Have a wonderful day and don't worry vice president, the sailors will save the day again!" and then the call ended

"guys, the robots are going to take over the battery factory building in the Asakusa District because they eat batteries to live because its like when we have to eat food to live but they eat batteries and not food." sailor moon said to the other sailors as she puts her iPhone XS with extended warranty now for only $900, $700 with rebate and you can also get a 5% off coupon if you purchase directly from their online store.

So with that they all got up from the table and went outside to travel via subway to the Asasuka District.

Meanwhile in the robot mothership that was hovering high above the Earth...

"ha ha ha, our plan is going wonderfully, soon all of japan will be under our control and we will have all the money in japan and then the wooorld! Ha ha ha" laughed Bowser

Bowser turned around to his henchmen: Skeletor, Dr. Robotnik, Dark Link, Slenderman, Ashtor the Mindmelter, the Joker, and Mehrunes Dagon. "of course the reason we targeted japan is because japan creates many technologies and are well known for creating them and so when we take them over we can integrate their technology into our technology and I can finally create my ultimate robot weapon: Metal Gear Omega IX."

all his henchman laughed with him. "surely nobody will be able to stop our evil plans now once we create the greatest ultimate robot weapon of all time." slenderman said. Bowser nodded in agreement and says, "this Metal Gear will have nuclear fusion infused railguns and a precision laser sight recognition visual system, and a rocket pack that it can use to fly around wherever it needs to go and be at."

"also I thought maybe it could have a machine gun cannon that shoots mini-nukes?" asked the joker. "wonderful idea joker, im thinking of promoting you to head robot developer because you are incredibly smart and talented and evil." bowser said to the joker. "now onto more pressing matters..."

but he was interupted by a henchman who came in late, but this henchman was huffing and puffing out of breath because he was somewhere else on the ship and ran to bowser as fast as he could, and this henchman was the evil cyborg twin of Mario. "itsa me, the evil cyborg twin of Mario and Bowser I have some terrible news to give you."

bowser asked, "you dare interupt me, what is this news that you have to give me?" the evil cyborg twin of Mario says, "there is somebody down there destroying entire armies of robots single handedly and we cannot stop him, only slow him down with more robots to destroy and kill."

Bowser then jumped on the Mario twin and killed him. "ha ha, never interupt me ever again. Now, somebody tell me about this new threat that is destroying our evil robot army."

meanwhile back in neo-tokyo...

Sailor moon and the rest of the sailors had finally arrived at the Asakusa District and just as it had been told to them by vice president hideo kojima, the robots were attacking a huge battery factory building with the intent of taking it over for themselves. But the only thing keeping them at bay were the factory's defense systems including turrets. But the robots were picking them off one by one and it was only a matter of time before the robots would take down their defenses and take over the factory.

The sailors got ready and transformed into the sailors and sailor moon pointed at them and yelled, "now is the time to go and beat the robots up and defeat them to safe the factory before they take it over and take all the batteries for themselves."

they rush at the robots and begin fighting them, using cool kung fu moves and magic that they know how to use. They're doing really well, and many robots lay in piles of metal and wires, dead. But just as they're about to defeat the robots, Bowser sends down a big robot, codenamed Big Intelligent Gyroidbot (or BIG for short). This robot is bigger than all the robots combined almost, and it attacks the sailors. All the sailors combine their strength together and take on BIG. Theyre doing an amazing job at fighting BIG but then without warning BIG transforms into an even bigger robot called Ultima BIG. And he defeats the Sailors one by one until only Sailor Moon is left standing.

"oh no, we're about to be defeated and im the only sailor left, will I be even able to defeat the BIG robot now that he is Ultima BIG." And Bowser laughs over the intercom system that he had put down on Earth so that people can hear him talk. "you should have known better you stupid sailors, nobody can stop the great and almighty Bowser and his henchmen and robot army. And soon and even greater weapon to surpass Ultima BIG will be finished once we're done with you: Metal Gear Omega IX! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

But just when Sailor Moon had given up hope, a loud explosion can be heard behind Ultima BIG. Ultima BIG turns around and standing in a HUGE crator that was left by the explosion is the world's most famous super hero of all time, the one and only Black Iron.

For those who dont know who Black Iron is (if you have been living under a rock for the past few years), he is the ultimate and greatest super hero of all time. Born in harlem, he was poor but got a good education and went to college and became a quantum physicist. The other physciosts laughed and made fun of him because he was 7'2" and the largest scientists in the laboratory. But one day durng and experiment with teleportation a piece of iron fell into the teleportation booth with him and when he teleported he was no longer merely a man but was Black Iron, a super man!

Black Iron stood in the crator and stared the robot down even though the robot was much bigger than him. "i'm puttin a stop to this evil robot invasion, you did a great job sailors but its okay if Ultima BIG is too much for you, I can take it from here!"

Black Iron flew up into the air and tackled Ultima BIG to the ground, then picked the robot, who was as big as a skyscrapers, over his shoulders and slamed him into the ground. With all his might he took the robots legs and gripped them and swung the robot around many times until the robots head fell off, and then he let go and the robot flew into the sky and hit the mothership up in space and did a lot of damage to it, but didnt destroy it.

"omg you saved us, are you the real Black Iron?" asked Sailor Moon as she helped the other sailors up to their feet. "i am indeed the one they call Black Iron, but I am not just man but also iron. And we cannot rest just yet, for there are many other robots in japan that must be beaten up and we have yet to truly defeat Bowser and his evil henchmen. But we will, I promise you that."

So the sailors and Black Iron left to go back to Sailor Moon's home where they were at before this all began.

Meanwhile in Bowser's mothership in space...

"Crap! I did not even know about this man they call Black Iron, but if this is the same man that was defeating my robots before that the evil cyborg twin of Mario told us about before I killed him, then we may have a problem on our hands, especially now that he has teamed up with the great Sailor team led by Sailor Moon. Grrrrr." Bowser growled at his henchman.

Slenderman coughed. "maybe it isnt so bad." slenderman said. "yeah, I think slenderman is right" Ashtor the Mindmelter interjected. "think of it this way, if the sailors suck that much that they would be defeated by a small army of robots and Ultima BIG, then it is only a matter of time because their inability and weakness will also bring down Black Iron."

"perhaps you are correct in your estimation Ashtor the Mindmelter." Bowser says. "But we still must worry about him, at least until Metal Gear Omega IX is online and then not even the great and powerful Black Iron can possibly defeat such an ultimate weapon as Metal Gear Omega IX!"

while this was going on, president shigeru miyamoto was in his presidential office with vice president hideo kojima. President miyamoto was staring out of his window out into neo-tokyo, watching the city and the hustle and bustle and all the people and flying cars of the city and he gave a sigh.

"what is wrong, mr. president shigeru miyamoto?" vice president kojima asked him. "i am worried about the fate of japan and indeed perhaps even the entire world if Bowser gets his way and defeats us and we have to give him all the money in japan that we have." kojima suddenly took off his sunglasses and said...

"shit, you're right"

meanwhile in the home of Sailor Moon, the sailors and Black Iron were drinking sake, which is an alcoholic japanese beverage, but it's okay because the sailors are 18 and older and in japan in this world the legal age of drinking is 18.

they were having a good time and having a party with the sake and getting drunk when Luna the cat came in and said, "maybe you should hold off on all that alcohol because if you all get drunk then if Bowser should attack here again you will not be able to fight him while drunken"

but they did not listen to Luna and kept drinking and playing awesome music like kenny g. they danced all night and celebrated.

When the other sailors had passed out in the living room and were asleep sailor moon went to Black Iron and said, "you know what I am very happy that you came to save us because we were doing alright but when Ultima BIG showed up then he defeated everyone but me but you came in and defeated Ultima BIG so thank you."

Black Iron kissed her on the lips passionedtly, "you are welcome" he said to her and she blushed

the next morning after they had made passionate love in almost every room of the house multiple times a phone call came in to sailor moon's iPhone XS which is available now wherever Apple products are sold, and don't forget that there is a 5% discount coupon if you purchase the iPhone XS or XR in the Apple online store at .

"ring ring" went the phone and sailor moon picked up while she was under the covers beside Black Iron. "yes who is this?" she asked because she did not recognize the number. "this is sonic the hedgehog, you gotta got fast to the Neo-Osaka Military Base because Bowser has invaded and is trying to take over the base, he is almost in the base and he wants to recover the fabled purple Infinity Gem because he is going to put the Infinity Gem into his Metal Gear Omega IX and if he does then the Metal Gear Omega IX will be finished and nobody will be able to stop him ever again, not even Black Iron."

"Black iron, wake up, Bowser is about to get the purple Infinite Gem and he's planning to put it in his ultimate weapon, Metal Gear Omega IX, then not even you will be able to stop him and his evil plan."

Black Iron was already awake putting his pants on when he heard what Sailor Moon said. He put on his shirt, took out his cool sunglasses and put them on and was all like, "metal gear or no metal gear, Bowser is going down today, for good this time, not like what happened twenty years ago."

sailor moon looked at him and asked, "what happened twenty years ago?"

Black Iron began to tell her the story, the story about how he and Bowser were once like brothers, and fought together in the Super World War IV against the Neo-Neo-Nazis and Cybernetic Adolf Hitler.

"but then what happened to the both of you if you fought together and were like brothers?" sailor moon asked Black iron.

"it was a dark and stormy night in the city of neo-paris, in france, when the Neo-Neo-Nazis attacked. We fought hard and we fought day and night against them, but there were so many of them we did not know if we and the rest of the Universal Superhero Alliance would be able to defeat them and drive them out of France. Many of the superheroes had fallen to the Neo-Neo-Nazis, but it was Bowser and me who stormed the field and defeated them, just the two of us. But when we got to Cybernetic Hitler, who was leading the attack, Bowser shot me with a gun and left me to die on the ground. It turns out he was working for Cybernetic Hitler the entire time, but not really, he was only working with him so that he could later kill Hitler himself and consolidate his army and technology and weapons into his own."

"that is terrible, Black iron" sailor moon began to cry at the story "you were like brothers and he turned on you because of power and he wanted that power for himself so he was willing to try to kill you"

"but he did not kill me and now he will some day face my wrath and my wrath is like iron, it never dies and never fades away" he told sailor moon

once they were done talking about the past between Black Iron and Bowser, they got dressed and went out to travel by subway to Neo-Osaka where the robots were attacking the Neo-Osaka Military Base, which is where they are keeping the purple Infinity Gem.

And it was just as they had feared, Bowser was already breaking through the last defenses of the military base and the military could do NOTHING to stop Bowser and his robot army. The Sailors were about to go and stop Bowser but Black Iron stopped them, "no, this is between me and him and his evil robot army, this is personal for what happened twenty years ago"

the other sailors besides sailor moon did not know what he meant by that because he had only told sailor moon up to that point, but sailor moon nodded knowingly and let Black iron go into the military base to fight Bowser.

CONTINUED IN PART 2


End file.
